


Dualité

by Louuve (ManuLouuve)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Not Beta Read, Past Lives, i don't know how to tag, i guess
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve
Summary: Le secret avec les Hollows n'est pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre s'ils ne combattent pas. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ont besoin de tuer et de se dévorer entre eux pour se sentir vivant.C'est qu'ils ont vécus avant.C'est une dualité que Yuki va apprendre sans le vouloir.





	Dualité

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dual Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746070) by [Louuve (ManuLouuve)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve). 



> Ceci est une traduction de ma propre fic, Dual Lives ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

 

Elle était morte. C’était aussi simple que ça. C’était la fin de sa vie, à douze ans, plus une fille ni proche de devenir une femme.

Elle aurait voulu que ce soit aussi simple.

Des gens lui avaient parlé de paradis, de la vie après la mort, de tout ce qu’ils pouvaient imaginer. Aucun n’aurait pu lui dire que son âme resterait dans le même monde, plein de gens vivant et d’autres âmes. Mais ça pourrait-être pire, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle apprit que ça pouvait quand des choses, _des monstres_ , l’ont chassée à travers le monde. L’ont attrapée. L’ont prise vers un monde vide, avec du sable blanc et des arbres morts.

Ils essayèrent de la manger, de dévorer son âme. Mais elle était forte. Elle se battit de toutes ses forces, les tuant, _les mangeant_ , devenant l’une d’entre eux. Elle s’était réincarnée dans une nouvelle forme de vie, oubliant son ancien nom, son ancien monde, son ancienne famille. Elle ne pouvait plus s’en soucier : la seule chose qu’elle voulait désormais était manger. _T_ _uer._ Elle se lécha les lèvres avec une langue noire, avant de rire face au monde, prête à se battre.

***

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un vieux Hollow. Il se trouvait au Hueco Mundo depuis longtemps, devenant un Gillian puis un Adjuchas. Mais jamais, dans son errance, il n’avait vu un Hollow évolué si vite.

Il avait vu l’âme de la fille se faire dévorer, l’avait vu se battre contre eux, mangeant tout les Hollows. Ils étaient des Gillians – _le type qui ne peut évoluer, juste dévorer des âmes errantes –_ mais ils étaient seulement dix, peut-être quinze. Et pourtant, cette fille, _cette simple Hollow_ , était devenu une Gillian.

Cela lui avait pris plus d’une centaine pour en devenir un.

Elle ressemblait désormais à un loup-garou géant fou, avec une très longue queue, son rire se répercutant à travers le désert. Elle avait du sang partout sur elle, tâchant ses dents et sa peau blanche, riant et riant et riant.

Elle était une bête et Grimmjow savait qu’il pouvait la tuer – il était plus fort, _le plus fort_ – mais il ne le ferait pas. Elle était comme lui : pleine de destruction et de besoin de se battre.

Quand la panthère s’approcha d’elle, il laissa s’échapper son Reiatsu, révélant sa présence. Elle cessa immédiatement de rire, mais son sourire resta quand elle le regarda avec des yeux gris argent, prête pour la bataille.

« Est-ce que le chat veut tuer le chien ? demanda-t-elle, ses longs crocs claquants entre eux.

\- Je suis plus fort que toi, répondit-il avec un grognement.

\- Ouais, je peux voir ça, mais tu penses vraiment que je m’en soucis ? Un combat est un combat ! » Elle marcha jusqu’à lui, ses griffes attrapant le sable.

« C’est quoi ton nom, dit-il sans vraiment le demander.

\- C’est quoi le tiens, gros chat ? »

Elle était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs et le savait surement. « Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Maintenant réponds, idiote ! 

- Aw, le chat s’énerve ! Aussi, Grimm est plus court, je vais t’appeler comme ça. Et mon nom est Yuki. Ouais, je crois que c’est ça.

\- Tu _crois_  ? Tu es vraiment une putain d’idiote si tu ne connais pas ton propre nom. Et ne m’appelle pas Grimm.

\- Je t’appellerais Grimm si je veux. Et comment peux-tu attendre de moi que je sois sûre de mon propre nom, je suis née il y a à peine quelques minutes ! Sois gentil avec les plus jeunes, Grimm. »

Il aurait dû la tuer, vraiment. Elle était affreuse, irrespectueuse, méchante. Et pourtant, c’est pour ça qu’il ne le fit pas. Elle était comme lui, en colère et affamée, provocatrice, même avec lui, un Adjuchas, tellement plus fort qu’elle. Grimmjow ne la tua pas, mais il demanda autre chose.

« Tu pourrais te joindre à moi. »

Elle s’assit dans le sable, sa tête toujours au-dessus de lui, paraissant intéressée.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Pour survivre. Pour devenir puissante.

\- Je n’ai rien à faire de la puissance. Je veux juste du sang et du combat.

\- Si tu es forte, tu te battras plus longtemps. »

Yuki resta silencieuse, l’observant avec suspicion. Et puis, elle accepta.

Ils étaient désormais deux, un chien et un chat errant dans le Hueco Mundo. Ils continuèrent de tuer d’autres Hollows, les dévorant. Grimmjow devenait plus fort, il pouvait le sentir ; il était loin d’être un Vasto Lorde, mais un jour, il en serait un. Yuki aussi évoluait, à sa propre vitesse _, rapidement._  La panthère avait eu besoin de centaines de Hollows, mais pour Yuki, juste une centaine, peut-être un peu plus, avait suffit pour qu’elle devienne une Adjuchas.

En évoluant, elle avait changé. Elle était devenue plus petite que lui – _une vraie déception, vraiment._ Elle ressemblait toujours à un loup, avec une mâchoire puissante et de longs crocs. Et sa queue était longue, _si longue_ , aussi tranchante qu’une épée.

Elle dansait avec, jouant avec le sable, formant des nuages de poussière, riant à la lune.

Elle tuait avec, jouant avec ses proies, riant avec du sang sur les crocs.

***

« Tu pourrais être notre Roi. »

Yuki était en colère. Ils allaient tuer ses Adjuchas, les manger, mais ils s’étaient inclinés devant Grimmjow. Uniquement parce qu’il avait manger le masque de l’un d’entre eux ? C’était ridicule. Ils n’avaient même pas essayé de se défendre, comme si la seule chose qu’ils voulaient était de trouver quelqu’un de plus fort qu’eux pour les diriger.

Et l’un des plus grand – Shawlong si elle se souvenait bien – lui avait demandé s’il voulait être leur roi ! Yuki avait envie de rire. Mais Grimmjow avait accepté. De devenir leur Roi.

Shawlong, Nakeem, Edrad, Illfort, D-Roy. C’était les noms de ses nouveaux sujets. Ils n’étaient pas des Hollows, seulement des chiens sans volonté de se battre.

« Donc » demanda Yuki, toujours furieuse. Elle voulait les dévorer ! « T’es un roi maintenant. J’imagine que je suis ton boufon ?

\- La ferme, idiote, répondit-il sans même la regarder. Tu es mon homme de confiance.

\- Je suis une fille, Grimm.

\- T’es une putain d’idiote et je te hais.

\- Je t’aime aussi Gros Chat. »

***

Shawlong et les autres n’évoluaient plus. Yuki pouvait le sentir, tout le monde pouvait le sentir, mais personne n’allait parler du problème. Personne jusqu’à maintenant.

« Nous sommes un poids si nous n’évoluons pas, dit Shawlong. J’ai parlé aux autres. Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que tu devrais nous manger, pour que _tu_ puisses continuer à évoluer. »

Grimmjow était resté silencieux, les regardant de ses yeux bleus perçant. Puis il se tourna vers Yuki.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Tu voudrais me manger ? Dans tes rêves Grimm.

\- Pas ce que je demande.

\- Alors _quoi._  »

Il continua de la regarder pendant quelques secondes, sans dire quoique ce soit, avant de se retourner vers les Adjuchas. Yuki ne le suivait pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? Si Grimmjow pensait qu’elle pouvait lire dans son esprit, il se trompait.

« T’en veux un morceau ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« Tu plaisantes, répondit Yuki avec un rire. Non merci, vas-y. Je vais devenir une Vasto Lorde plus vite que toi à ce rythme si je les mange. »

Grimmjow grogna, mais c’était plus proche du rire qu’autre chose. Miséricordieux, il ne les tua pas, dévorant seulement une partie de leur masque. C’était assez pour obtenir leurs forces. Ils redevinrent des Gillians.

***

Grimmjow faisait les cents pas dans le sable blanc, fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant. Cela aurait pu parraitre rare, mais Grimmjow était intelligent. Yuki le savait.

Mais cette fois-ci, réfléchir était inutile.

« C’est _mal_ , dit-elle, assise dans le sable. C’est un Shinigami.

\- Je _sais_ , grogna-t-il en retour, frustré. Mais Aizen est fort. Peut-être qu’il peut nous rendre plus fort. »

Yuki grogna elle aussi. Ce Shinigami, Aizen Sosuke, leur avait demandé de rejoindre son armée. Un Shinigami, avec une armée de Hollow. Ce n’était pas normal. C’était la chose la plus bizarre qu’elle ait jamais vu, et elle avait vu – _et tué_ – beaucoup d’étrange Hollows.

Grimmjow s’arrêta finalement. « On devrait accepter.

\- C’est une mauvaise idée, Grimm ! fit-elle, se redressant.

\- Il a dit qu’il nous changerait en Arrancar ! » Il la regarda, en colère. « Seul les Vasto Lorde peuvent faire ça. C’est probablement notre seule chance d’en devenir.

\- C’est un Shinigami, putain de merde ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

\- Mais tu peux _me_ faire confiance ! »

Yuki ferma la gueule, devenant silencieuse. Grimmjow la regardait, avec ses yeux bleu-ciel. _Crois en moi, que je puisse croire en moi-même._ Peut-être qu’il avait tort, peut-être était-ce un piège. Il avait besoin d’elle pour se battre si s’en était un.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Faisons-le. »

***

Yuki avait appris une chose en rejoignant Aizen et Las Noches : elle détestait le soleil. Il était trop lumineux, trop coloré, mettant trop de couleurs partout. Las Noches n’était pas mauvais en lui-même : elle avait une chambre, un endroit ou dormir en étant presque en sécurité et des pièces pour s’entraîner et se battre. Ce n’était pas si mal, non ; _sauf pour ce putain de soleil._ Il était artificiel, et ne réchauffait pas le dôme, mais elle détestait quand même.

Et Aizen, ce connard, l’avait programmé pour toujours être ensoleillé. Pas de nuages. Pas de nuit. Pas de lune.

Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait sur le toit, allongée sur le dôme, reposant ses yeux et observant le ciel noir.

« Un jour, tu seras puni pour venir ici, lui dit une voix grave sur sa gauche, des pas silencieux s’approchant d’elle.

\- Toi aussi, puisque tu me rejoins à chaque fois, Gros Chat, » sourit-elle, se tournant vers Grimmjow.

Yuki était toujours impressionnée par sa forme humaine. Sa forme d’ _Arrancar._ Grimmjow était grand, musclé, et tout en lui était bleu, de ses yeux à la poignée de son katana, son Zanpakutō, en passant par ses cheveux décoiffés. Même si, en réalité, ils étaient précisément coiffés pour avoir l’air décoiffés.

A la déception de Yuki, elle était toujours plus petite que lui. Alors que Grimmjow ressemblait à un adulte, elle avait plus l’air d’une adolescente. Ses cheveux étaient rouges, comme le sang, et son Zanpakutō était un jian, une épée droite avec une poignée rouge et garde simple et grise. Rien de fantaisiste, rien d’inutile, l’arme parfaite pour elle. Elle l’adorait.

« Ils le feront pas, répondit-il, s’asseyant près d’elle. Souviens-toi : je suis fort. Ça me protège. »

C’était vrai. Grimmjow était désormais un Espada, le sixième, le _Sexta._ C’était un peu comme une protection, supposait-elle. Et comme elle était une de ses fracciòns, elle était un peu protégée elle aussi.

Yuki détestait le soleil, détestait Aizen, détestait les Shinigamis autour de lui, mais au moins elle était avec Grimmjow, avec un endroit où se battre, et parfois tuer. Elle supposait que c’était une bonne vie.

Yuki ne pouvait pas savoir que ça ne durerait pas.


End file.
